Bill Fisk
|gender = Male |DOD = November 8, 1973 |tv series = Daredevil (1 episode) |actor = Domenick Lombardozzi |status = Deceased}} William "Bill" Fisk was the alcoholic and abusive father of Wilson Fisk. His aggressive temper eventually led to his death when his son killed him to protect his mother. Biography Abuser Bill Fisk was married to a woman named Marlene and they had a son who they named Wilson. As a heavy drinker, Fisk often abused his wife and son verbally and physically, which got even worse when he was intoxicated. Fisk ran for of New York City in the early 1970s. He and his son even made signs so people would vote for him. Needing money to fund his campaign, Fisk took a loan from a local mobster called Don Rigoletto, much to his wife's distain. ]] Not soon after putting many of the signs up, Fisk was told by his son that a young man named Bernie Walker was knocking down the signs and calling both of them losers. Fisk quickly took his son and the two went to go hunt the boy down. When they found him, he was using a bat to hit bottles. Fisk tried to make Walker tell him why he was hitting the signs and insulting him, but his response was that his father was the one who called him a loser and all he was doing was repeating his statement. Fisk then beat Walker with his own bat and ordered his son to kick him, which he did again and again, under Fisk's order.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Death While drunk and angry over his failures, Fisk attempted to make his son think upon his future, Fisk made him sit and stare at a wall to clear his head. Fisk was about to leave to talk with Don Rigoletto again, but he was stopped by his wife. Fisk, enraged by her, began to beat her. Wlison picked up a hammer and yelled at his father to stop. Fisk walked over to his son, not thinking he would do anything to him. As Fisk turned back around, Wilson hit him in the back of the head with the hammer, knocking him unconscious. When Fisk fell on his knees after being hit, Wilson continued to batter his skull with the hammer until he was dead. Marlene then used a saw to cut Fisk's body into parts. They put each part into separate bags and had Wilson take one out each night and throw it in the river for the next week. All who knew that Fisk owed Rigoletto money assumed that Fisk had left town to avoid him. Legacy As an adult, Wilson wore his father's cufflinks often to remind him that he was "not cruel for the sake of cruelty" and nothing like his father. Relationships Family *Marlene Fisk - Wife, Victim *Wilson Fisk - Son, Victim and Killer Allies *Don Rigoletto - Benefactor *Flores - Neighbor Enemies *Bernie Walker Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' (flashback) ***''World on Fire'' (mentioned) ***''Shadows in the Glass'' (mentioned) ***''Speak of the Devil'' (mentioned) ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' (mentioned) ***''The Path of the Righteous'' (mentioned) ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' (mentioned) ***''Daredevil'' (mentioned) Gallery That's our ticket.png Bill Fisk Hammer.png Bill Fisk Promo.jpg References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Wilson Fisk